Nuevo comienzo
by karin-chan150301
Summary: secuela "adios dias", espero les guste


UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Camino por las calles de karakura es un frio invierno pero para ser sinceros eso poco me importa porque llevo conmigo una bufanda roja y un abrigo amarillo encima de mi uniforme escolar.

Con un poco de fatiga regreso de mi entrenamiento con Urahara, cada día se excede más, enciendo mi reproductor de música y me coloco los auriculares. Mientras paso las canciones recuerdo tus ojos, una tenue sonrisa, una que estoy totalmente segura a pasado desapercibida para todos se asoma en mi pálido rostro. Han pasado ya seis meses desde que hice aquella promesa de olvidarte, que claramente eh cumplido lo mas que eh podido, y hace cinco meses que fue la última vez que tuve noticias de ti.

Según escuché de mi hermano y el viejo, hace cinco meses y medio que te fuiste de la sociedad de almas por una misión a hueco mundo y desde entonces no se sabe nada de tu paradero. Al principio me sentí terrible, pensé en la pobre Matsumoto quien se que te adora y por lo que eh escuchado es una de esas tantas personas que te extraña con todo el corazón, y debo admitir que algunas noches llore por ti, pero cinco meses han pasado y ya te supere… o al menos eso eh intentado.

Llego a casa y como todos los días encuentro a Yuzu en la cocina preparando un rico estofado.- Karin-chan qué bueno que ya llegaste, necesito que vayas a hacer unas compras es que olvide comprar ingredientes para el postre y los necesito pronto- dice ella dramatizando, como si eso fuera el fin del mundo. Pero no le puedo negar nada a Yuzu asi que con una sonrisa termino accediendo a esa carita de perrito abandonado que me pone cada que necesita que haga algo.

-Oye y porque preparaste todo ese estofado si solo seremos tú y yo como de costumbre- hace un par de meses que mi padre retomo su lugar como capitán del decimo escuadrón, quiso que fuéramos con el pero tras las quejas de ichi-nii decidió que dejaría que nos quedáramos en karakura hasta terminar la preparatoria.

-oh es que vendrá onii-chan, oto-sany Rukia-nee-chan.- dice con una cara sonriente.

-ok… será mejor que me de prisa- digo y giro sobre mis talones para partir de inmediato al supermercado.

-oye- me detiene Yuzu- pero no te eh dado la lista y mucho menos el dinero- y es cuando recuerdo que nunca se lo pedí.

-tienes razón- y tras esto rio nerviosamente.

-valla que ya eres una olvidadiza- me riñe Yuzu. Y es que no se equivoca, con el entrenamiento de shinigami, las practicas de soccer y la escuela me eh vuelto en una despistada.

Minutos después de que Yuzu me dio la lista y el dinero salgo de casa y me dirijo al supermercado.

-veamos…. Una docena de huevos… ya…. Un cartón de leche….ya….- digo mientras reviso lo que llevo en el carito de compras.

-¿qué es lo que va a preparar tu hermana hoy Kurosaki?- escucho que me dice esa fastidiosa voz.

-¿Qué te importa Yukio?- es con lo que respondo, el chico de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y que siempre carga con su consola de videojuegos se acerca a mí.

-deberías ser más amable, no entiendo cómo es que Yuzu es tu melliza- dice mientras esa sonrisa burlona se asoma en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yukio?- pregunto mientras continuo caminando.

-solo venia por un par de cosas…- miro de reojo y noto que no lleva nada en las manos.

-pues a menos de que lo que compraste es invisible me atrevería a decir que no es asi- digo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-y a menos de que yo te interese no estarías preguntado ni interesándote en lo que hago o no- dice con esa típica sonrisa suya.

-lo mismo digo- y con eso lo logro dejar callado.

Continúo con mí caminar a pesar de que puedo escuchar algunas de sus maldiciones bajas. Al terminar con las compras noto que Yukio ahora va tras de mi cosa k me incomoda de sobremanera.

-¿desde cuándo te convertiste en un pervertido acosador Yukio?- pregunto en voz alta para que el logre escucharme, poco me importa que llame la atención de unos cuantos transeúntes, después de todo ¿Por qué debería importarme?

-desde que tú eres una dama kurosaki- dice con sarcasmo y ese tono gélido que me recuerda a alguien- además por si no lo sabías el departamento en el que me estoy quedando queda por esta zona-

-claro y yo nací ayer- digo con sarcasmo.

-pues eso si no lo sé pero lo que digo es cierto- dice y sin darme cuenta ahora se encuentra junto a mí. La verdad no me incomoda su presencia asi que lo dejo pasa, a pesar de que caminamos en silencio este no es un momento incomodo.

 **-mientras tanto-**

Me encuentro caminando por la calles de karakura, desde hace cinco meses que ya resido en un departamento de esta ciudad, ahora soy un ciudadano más, la vida aquí no es muy diferente a la sociedad de almas asi que adaptarme me fue fácil, hoy es mi día libre asi que eh decidido dar un paseo por las calles envuelto solo con una sudadera negra y una bufanda verde. Cualquier humano diría que solo busco enfermarme, pero para mí el fio es normal, es mi elemento. Me encuentro pensando que será de tu vida, desde que me fui de la sociedad de almas no eh sabido nada de ti, al principio pensaba en permanecer como un alma, pero tras reflexionarlo me di cuenta de que si hacia eso no te ofrecería una buena vida. Ahora gracias a que eh conseguido un empleo como maestro en manejo catana, el cual está muy bien pagado, y un hogar ya tengo el suficiente valor como para presentarme frente a ti.

-que es lo que piensa hacer amo- escucho la voz de mi zampacto la cual va guardada en un estuche de guitarra.

-pues lo primero seria buscarla no crees- es lo que le contesto, con esto no vuelvo a escuchar la voz mi zampacto.

Caminaba pensando en lo fácil que había sido escapar de la sociedad de almas en esa supuesta misión a la que fui enviado, convencer a Urahara-san y a Yoruichi-san de que me ayudaran a fingir mi desaparición y pasar desapercibido incluso de kurosaki. Sonreí con satisfacción, a pesar de residir en la misma ciudad que la familia kurosaki había podido pasar inadvertido para ellos y no solo eso sino que ya hasta había hecho una vida, esto era como una nueva oportunidad, era un nuevo comienzo.

Ahora solo faltaba contactarte y pedirte que compartieras este nuevo comienzo conmigo, solo eso necesitaba para ser totalmente feliz. El sonido de una llamada a mi celular hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos. Metí la mano en la bolsa delantera de mis jeans azules y saque de ahí el dispositivo mire en la pantalla y enseguida pude detectar al emisor de la llamada.

-Raiko espero sea urgente porque si no es asi te mato- digo con la voz gélida que me caracteriza.

-vamos, deberías dejar de ser tan malhumorado. Si sigues asi no conseguirás novia Toshiro- dice con aires de juego.

-tienes tres segundos para decirme que es lo que quieres antes de que cuelgue- amenazo en el mismo tono.

-¡espera no cuelgues!- dice con sobresalto a lo que yo solo arqueo la ceja, acto que se que aunque no ve el está consciente de que lo estoy asiendo- solo quería decirte que Aika me invitaron a ir al bar con ella y me dijo que te llevara porque Sayumi quiere que estés ahí-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta Sayumi y jamás me gustara?- dije con pesar.

-solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, no te pido que te enamores de ella solo que me ayudes- suspiro, realmente me trae problemas este chico.- además hasta donde yo sé tú no tienes novia como para negarte- agrega.

-sí pero ya te dije varias veces que…- no termino la frase ya que él me interrumpe.

-ya lo sé… tu estas enamorado de esa tal Karin.- dice con fatiga- oye hasta que no me presentes a la chica no puedes negarte a acompañarme.-

-claro que puedo- y dicho esto cuelgo el teléfono.

-no debería ser tan cruel con el joven Raiko amo- dice mi zampacto.

-sí pero tampoco me pidas que vaya a tomar unos tragos con un par de chicas a las que ni les hablo- digo en tono gélido.

Veo la hora y al notar que ya es un poco tarde decido tomar un atajo.

 **-mientras tanto-**

Tras la deliciosa cena con mi familia, salgo a caminar aprovechando que ichi-nii y Rukia-chan están "ocupados" en la habitación de mi hermano. Las calles están poco transitadas, algo que me gusta, camino despreocupada mirando a mi alrededor, desde esta mañana tuve una sensación extraña a la cual al principio no le tome importancia, pero ahora es insoportable asi que por eso decidí salir de casa. Me dejo guiar por mi intuición, este sentimiento es muy raro, me siento nerviosa, ansiosa y extrañamente feliz.

Sigo mirando hasta que a lo lejos, diviso una sombra, al principio mi ansiedad crese y las manos me sudan pero tras debatirme mucho decido caminar asi aquella misteriosa figura. La neblina me dificulta la visualización de la persona frente a mi pero en poco momentos logro ver que se trata de un chico, entre más me acerco más características de él puedo distinguir.

Veo su sudadera negra, la bufanda rasgada que cuelga de su cuello y que le cubre asta por debajo de la nariz y lo que parece ser una funda de guitarra a sus espaldas. Lo miro mejor y veo su cabello plata y sus ojos color… ¡turquesa!

En cuanto reconozco aquellos ojos me detengo, pero es demasiado tarde el me ha visto y de mis labios escapa ese suspiro que al mismo tiempo forma su nombre.

-Toshiro…-

Quiero correr pero mis piernas no responden, me eh congelado, mi mente está en blanco y mi corazón esta latiendo al mil por hora. ¿Acaso no estabas desaparecido? ¿Entonces que haces aquí? no ese no puedes ser tu, me tal vez te estoy confundiendo, si eso debe ser porque este chico no puedes ser tu Toshiro. Regreso a la realidad hasta que percibo aquella fragancia que solo tú puedes desprender, o al menos eso creía.

-Karin…- sale como un susurro pero está demasiado cerca como para no escucharlo.

-¿c-como sabes mi nombre?- el que este sujeto sepa mi nombre, se paresa a ti y desprenda ese olor que solo tun puedes hace que me sienta más nerviosa y extrañamente más feliz.

-soy… Karin yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro ¿me recuerdas?- respondes con miedo pero con esos ojos llenos de esperanza.

Esto debe ser un maldito sueño, o una alucinación mía, tu no deberías estar aquí, ni siquiera deberías acordarte de mí, yo solo… solo… fui una amiga para ti eso me quedo claro cuando te fuiste. Mi mente está hecha todo un caos y por lo tanto no logro gesticular palabra hasta que por fin encuentro algo coherente que decir.

-Yo…- bueno nunca dije que fuera algo muy complejo.

Sonreíste, por primera vez vi que tus labios se curvaban para darle paso a una sonrisa y sin más me abrazaste.- perdón por esas noches que lloraste por mí, perdón por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, perdón por todo el daño que te hice, perdón, enserio lo lamento Karin- dijiste mientras me aprisionabas con más fuerza. De inmediato reaccione y me separe de tu lado.

-¿tú no… no estabas desaparecido? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dime que no estoy loca o que es otro estúpido sueño?...- está bien lo admito no fue lo más lógico que se me pudo ocurrir pero estaba tan sorprendida que necesitaba respuestas y pronto, mas sin en cambio lo único que conseguí fue que tú me silenciaras con un beso.

Estaba en shock, como era posible, tu aquí, besándome esto no era un sueño, lo que significaba que tras haber sufrido tanto tu regresabas hasta ahora, esto hiso que me enfadara y de inmediato corte el beso para después abofetearte.

-¡acaso estás loco!- deje molesta, vi como tu semblante cambiaba para darle paso a la sorpresa- ¡¿piensas que tras cuatro años arreglaras todo con un maldito beso?! Toshiro con arrepentirte no me devolverás las lagrimas que derrame por ti, no me devolverás el tiempo perdido, no serraras las heridas que tú mismo causaste.- dije mientras retrocedía.

-lo sé Karin pero entiende, por favor entiéndeme-dijiste suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué tan poco te importe?- dije con un gran dolor.

-Karin, si no regrese es porque no quería hacerte daño…- te interrumpí.

-pero lo hiciste, y no lo puedes reparar con un simple beso- dije enojada.

-lo se y por eso planeo reparar el daño que te casase- dijiste con los ojos un poco cristalizados.

-¿y cómo lo planeas hacer? ¿Viniendo una vez cada año para estar conmigo solo un maldito día?- dije con sarcasmo.- Toshiro yo necesito más que eso para acabar con este dolor-

-nunca dije que eso sería lo que haría, Karin quiero que estés conmigo de ahora en adelante y por eso… por eso deje todo para tener un nuevo comienzo a tu lado- dijiste mientras te acercabas a mí.

No sabía a qué te referías asi que me aventure a preguntar-¿Cómo que dejaste todo por mi?-

-asi como lo escuchaste, escape de la sociedad de almas, escondí mi paradero totalmente y comencé una nueva vida aquí en karakura solo por ti. Desde hace cinco meses que estoy en karakura y que tengo esta nueva vida y solo por ti.- dicho esto te acercaste a mí en su totalidad, me abrasaste delicadamente y me susurraste al oído tus últimas palabras-y solo por ti-

Dicho esto yo correspondí a tu abrazo a lo cual ti hiciste más fuerte y firme el agarre. Ahora poco me importaba lo que paso antes, poco me importaba el dolor que sentí antes, ahora solo pensaba en dejarme llevar por estas sensaciones, por mi nueva vida, por este nuevo comienzo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno tras las suplicas y la exigencia de cierta personita, aquí les traigo la continuación de adiós días, espero les haya gustado. Díganme ¿Qué opinan? En caso de que crean que no es un buen final o que simplemente le falto algo tal vez haga una continuación dando a conocer la vida de Karin y Toshiro algunos años después todo depende de lo que piensen ustedes ¿continuación?

2.- agradezco a MikeRyder16 , katiti, 10, Laguna Sue, Kariin1004 y a Guest por pedir la continuación y por cierto la primera parte si la base en la canción de yui goodbye day por esa personita que pregunto y es que realmente me encanta esta canción.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo y la historia y los personajes de Sayumi, Aika y Raiko son míos, sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten, recomienden, pónganla en favoritos y sayonara.


End file.
